The Father
by blueallstar01
Summary: Humor/Family/Hurt/Comfort. A small, kind of emotional, humorous one-shot. Sort of OOC, AU, and quite off-topic at points.


**Welcome, this is my one-shot! :3 Maybe a series too.**

**Been a while, well I finally felt like writing again!**

**:O Also, I'm a betareader, so you should tell me if you want me to read something.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

They were parents. Finally, after all the troubles... Hinoe was happy

to be an aunt. Well, that scared Ayumi. Hinoe would occasionally try to

teach the baby boy about spiritual stuff, which Ayumi and Yoshiki DO NOT

like.

Fortunately, when they went for college, the baby, whom is named

"Ayushiki"...

Wait.. Ayushiki? No that's wrong. I believe it was,

Seikotoshi. WRONG AGAIN!? Okay, it was Yoshi. After Yoshiki. He was delighted

to be his father, a beautiful baby boy. I could tell you one of many of their

stories.

* * *

He was a very happy man. He had the greatest family ever. That he never had as a child. Ayumi and Yoshi. The 3 were inseperable. But,

time went by fast. Yoshi's 2nd birthday was coming..

"Daddy. Wuv-wuv!" Yoshi said.

"AWE!" Ayumi's eyes were like a, um er.. tsundere?

"Your growing up so fast.. evantually, we need to teach you the uh, nothing." Ayumi wanted him to be innocent. UNLIKE

Yoshiki. Yoshiki learned "stuff" 2 years earlier than the

gang. They found out one day when they had a games night.

"Yoshiki! Well, I don't think he'll remember that..

hopefully. So, are the party preparations done?"

"Yeah.. all we need left is the food." Ayumi wanted the

best party for Yoshi.

"Well, good! Me and Nakashima already decided to cater for

the party." Ayumi was happy. She took Yoshi in her arms

and jumped up.

"Ayumi! Ugh.. You be careful." Yoshiki sighed.

She laid him down on the floor.

"Yay, mommy. Good job!"

That was the first time he said something so well..

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOSH! Yoshi said it so well!"

"We can celebrate later. Anyways, Mochida-kun and Shinohara-san

are coming here. Along with the rest of the gang.

They have, news." Yoshiki tried not to laugh.

"OOH! Well, it was obvious." Ayumi said.

Little did they know, Yoshi knew just a bit more than

their knowledge of this small creature. But we'll

get to that later.

"Oh wait! I should do an exercise. I feel so fat!" Ayumi was being insecure.

"Oh god. This again! Ayumi, there's no reason to feel bad for yourself..." Yoshiki failed to get her to listen. This was the one thing he never helped her with.

"Momma fwat! Skinneh!" Yoshi said.

"Kawaii! ~~" The rest of the gang said.

_They were at the door!_

* * *

The entire gang was there. Mayu, Sakutaro/Morishigayy (COULDN'T HELP IT), Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, and Yoshiki.

"We're dating."

Everyone had blank spaces for 10 seconds.

"Awkward silence?" Morishige said. Morishigay remembered when this happened with him and Mayu. Oh god it was awkward, but cute. Er, and weird?

Then everyone laughed.

Yoshi was there too. He laughed as well.

"Aw! Kawaii~~" Seiko's cat-face activated.

"Seiko. SEIKO!" The gang was normal as usual. The couples and the best friendsies Naomi and Seiko, were er.. being silly.

"This is Deja vu. Like when it happened with Suzumoto-san and Morishige. Heh." Ayumi and Yoshiki blushed when they realized they said it in u_nison._

*Doorbell*

"I'll get that." Yoshiki said.

"It's okay. I will." Ayumi told him.

The rest of the gang knew what actually happened.

They were trying to keep quiet. Tehee.

Ayumi opened the door, no one was there.

"Hey! WHO HERE IS DING-DONG-DITCHING!" Ayumi was fierece.

"Ayumi, it was a doorbell app. Yoshi downloaded it."

There was a final laugh in the gang.

* * *

A week later..

It was after Yoshi's birthday. The doorbell rung. Well, it was Yoshiki's dad. He said sorry, for everything wrong he did to Yoshiki, and that he knew what he did could never be forgiven.. They cried quite a bit. But, in the end, they forgave each other. Yoshi liked playing with his Aunt Miki.

"Son, I missed you. Sorry we couldn't have been like you're doing to Yoshi. Of everything we missed from you, the wedding, and even things when you were a kid, we shouldn't have maltreated you. Please treat your child with lots of respect, don't make it too late." His mother cried.

"Aw. It's emotional. Well, I guess I ruined the moment, should I give space?" Ayumi questioned.

"No, honey." Yoshiki made everyone except Yoshi and Miki go in to a group hug.

"Hey! I wanna join! To on-ii-chan's new life! Oh, and I'm sorry for not visiting as often. It's been 3 years.." Miki sighed.

The gang was at the door, mentally tearing.

"HEY! Kishinuma! We're all here, you guys should know that we're always there as a friend in your heart! Well, this seems off-topic now. TOO off-topic." Everyone wondered what Seiko meant by "Off-Topic".

She ended, "It's a one-shot fanfic! Duh, they're all like this!. Oh and now I ruined the moment by not make my last sentence a one-word phrase!

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Might turn into a series :3.**

**Also, if you didn't know, this is based off of my other story,**

**Pregnancy Issues. It's a shortie too.**

**Question of the Day: Do you think babies are funny?**


End file.
